Kitsune Confusion
by TTF
Summary: A story about Tails and Cream that's set in the Sonic X era. Large amounts of randomness are included. TailsXCream
1. The Beginning

This story takes place in the 'Sonic X' era. Don't ask why.  
This is my first fanfic, so it might not be that good.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They all belong to Sega/whoever it was that made Sonic X.

Chapter 1- The Beginning

The house was almost empty. Cream and Tails were the only ones there. Sonic was out looking for the chaos emeralds, Chris was at school (did you ever notice how much he looks like Sora?), Amy and Ella were out shopping, Chuck was... uh... somewhere else, and that Butler guy was... (Dangit! Why can't I think of anything!) uhh... on... vacation. Yeah. Vacation. Mm-hmm. What about Cheese, you may ask? She's there too. I'm just too lazy to say so. Anyway, Cream and Cheese were watching TV. Where the heck is Tails, you ask? First off, you ask too many questions. And Tails was working on something at some other place within the general vicinity of the... umm... place.  
Well, as Cream and Cheese watched TV, it was suddenly interrupted.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese yelled at the TV.  
"We interrupt this program for a special announcement." The Newscaster guy said. "I'm a big kid now!" he then said cheerfully with a big smile on his face.  
"Huh?" Cream said.  
"Ahem. I'm... sorry you had to see that. Anyway, Dr.Eggman recently was seen on this clip which aired on TV earlier today."

On the clip:

"Hello, citizens of... this place. As you know, I am Eggman, the evil genius who..." Eggman said before being interrupted by a beeping noise.  
"...has brownies in the oven. Gotta go!" he said before running off screen.  
His head comes back on the screen from the side.  
"I'll be back in a second"  
A loud crash was heard followed by a large explosion. Eggman came back onscreen, slightly singed.  
"Stupid... malfunctioning... oven..." Eggman mumbled to himself.  
"As you may have guessed," Eggman started before being cut off by Shadow.  
"Your terrible cooking skills blew up the oven again!" he said.  
"...Although that may be true, it's not what I was going to say"  
"Then what were you going to say? That you captured that faker, Sonic, and that everyone should surrender seeing as they had no chance to survive?"(Bad Zero Wing reference)  
"Actually, yes, I was"  
"Okay then."

"Terrifying. Absolutely terrifying." the newscaster said.

Cream ran out to the garage, where Tails was working.  
"Tails!" she shouted, "Eggman captured Sonic and is trying to take over... What are you doing"  
"Well, I was playing Dance Dance Revolution until you came in here. I set the high score!"

The screen was blinking 127,843,926.2 on it and saying 'High Score!' repeatedly.

"Anyway, what did you say about Sonic"  
"He's been captured by Eggman"  
"Then we have to go save him! Is anyone else here"  
"No, although Chris should have been home by now"  
"Oh, well... we'll just have to go on our own then! Follow me!"

They jumped in Tails's plane and flew off to Eggman's flying base thingy. 


	2. The Base

Chapter 2-The Base

They landed and were immediately confronted by Shadow.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Tails asked.  
"Eggman's been paying me to help him." He replied.  
"Then why aren't you trying to stop us?" Cream asked.  
"I'm on my break now. Wanna brownie?" He asked.  
"I think I'll pass..." Tails said.  
"Come on! They taste awful!" Shadow said oddly cheerfully while waving one in front of Cream's face.  
"Uh... no thanks..." Cream said.  
"Meh. Your loss!" Shadow said as he took a bite then immediately spit it out. "Man, who made these! Eggman!"

Tails and Cream walked up to where Eggman was. He was facing in the opposite direction while dancing and singing.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Eggman sang.  
"Uhh...what are you doing?" Tails asked.  
"Nothing!" Eggman immediately shouted as he turned around.  
"Where's Sonic?" Cream asked.  
"Oh, him? He's over there." Said Eggman, pointing behind him.  
"But you won't get to him! Come to me, S.A.R.T"  
"S.A.R.T.?" Tails said.  
"Yes. It stands for Super-Awesome-Robot-Thingy." Eggman said.

A big robot fell from the ceiling, regardless of the fact the there wasn't a hole or anything in it.

"Cream! You go get Sonic! I'll take care of Eggman!" Tails said.  
"Okay." She replied.

Cream ran over to where sonic was, but the thing holding him to the wall was locked.

"Where's the key?" Cream thought.

Then she noticed a key right at her feet. She tried opening the lock, and it worked, surprisingly. She grabbed Sonic and head for the door.

"Come on Tails!" She shouted.  
"Okay!" he said as he ran towards the door.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Eggman shouted.

They ran towards the plane and Cream jumped in, but when Tails tried to, he was pulled back by a fan.

"Tails!" Cream shouted as she grabbed his hand.  
"You fool! Did you really think I would let you get away the easily? Self destruct sequence, activate!" Eggman shouted.  
"Cream... Take the plane and fly it back down!" Tails said.  
"But the ship"  
"Don't worry about me! I'll stay here and defeat Eggman"  
"But what if the ship explodes with you on it"  
"I don't care! If Eggman is never defeated, peace may never be restored... Cream! If I don't make it"  
"Yes"  
"Never forget me!" he shouted as he let go of Cream's hand and shot back to Eggman.  
"Tails..."

Obeying Tails's command, Cream tried to remember when Tails had shown her how to fly the plane.

"I think this button starts it..." she said.

Back on Eggman's ship-base thingy, Tails saw Cream take off in the plane. The fan turned off. Now it was just him and Eggman. What about Shadow? He used Chaos control to warp away. How'd he do it without an emerald? Play Sonic Battle. Then you'll know.

"It's just me and you now, Eggman!" Tails shouted.  
"I'll end this quickly!" Eggman shouted.

He ran towards Tails and smacked him into the place where Sonic was.

"Wow, that was easier than I had expected." Eggman said, "Now, off to... uh... below here."

Cream landed right beside Chris's house with a large crash, and Amy came running out.

"Cream! There you are! ... What were you doing in Tails's plane?" Amy asked.  
"Well, this morning I was watching TV, and an announcement said Eggman captured Sonic, and no one else was here, so me and Tails went to save him." Cream said.  
"Oh, really? Then where are Sonic and Tails?" Amy asked.  
"Tails is still on Eggman's ship, battling him, and Sonic is back there." Cream said, pointing at Sonic.  
"You got that half right!" someone shouted.

Cream and Amy turned to see Eggman standing in front of them, still in the S.A.R.T.

"Eggman! If you're down here, then where's Tails?" Cream asked.  
"Tails? He's still up there, on the ship, no doubt unconscious." said Eggman.  
"But if he's up there, then that means..." Cream said.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion in the sky. 


End file.
